Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Halloween Special
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: Just a little one-shot I cooked up. Nothing all that big.  What happens when two explorers recieve mail on Halloween? Read and find out. Happy Halloween.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Halloween Special

Inside the Skitty head-shaped base slept a small pink kitty Pokemon. The young Pokemon, known as a Skitty, hid under the covers of her straw bed in order to keep the sun from getting into her eyes.

'Ugh. Go away sun. I don't want to get up now,' the Skitty thought as she buried her face in the straw.

Just as she continued to snooze in her comfy bed, a shadow crept through the windows and snuck into the base. It slowly tiptoed closer to the sleeping Kitty Pokemon, making sure not to wake her. Its face got close to her long ear and shouted, "BOO!"

The Skitty shot from her bed, hanging by her claws onto the ceiling, shaking frantically in fear. The shadow began laughing intensely as it rolled on the floor. The image of the shadow cleared as the brightness of the sun filled the room. It revealed a mouse Pokemon with red cheeks, a zigzag tail, brown stripes on its back, and black tipped ears.

"Hahahaha! I got you good, Sally! You should see the look on your face! Priceless!" the mouse Pokemon, known as a Pikachu, laughed harshly.

The Skitty named Sally unclawed herself from the ceiling and glared at the laughing Pikachu.

"Dang it, Kitaro! What's the big idea scaring me like that!" Sally shouted in anger.

The Pikachu named Kitaro began to stop laughing and got up from the floor, though he could not stop giggling. "I'm sorry, Sally. I was just pulling a Halloween prank," Kitaro apologized, still giggling.

"Halloween? Today!" Sally shouted from the sudden news. "Dang it man, why didn't say so sooner!"

"What's the big deal?" Kitaro asked, confused on the sudden reaction from Sally.

"THE BIG DEAL! THE BIG DEAL IS THAT I ALMOST MISSED MY FAVORITE HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR!" Sally shouted extremely loud, scaring even the Pelipper postman trying to deliver mail outside.

"Favorite holiday?" Kitaro looked at Sally with even more confusion.

"Yes. Ah. The memories. Dressing up in a costume you buy in a general store, going to people's houses, saying 'Trick-or-Treat' in order to get candy, and of course the best part getting a freakin' sugar rush from all the candy you eat all at once," Sally explained as the thoughts filled her head, making her mouth drool.

"Costumes? General store? Candy? Geez, you humans keep getting stranger and stranger by the minute," Kitaro sighed whilst shaking his head.

"You are one to talk, Mr. Pokemon. I always found you strange when we first met in Tiny Woods and we turned alright," Sally pointed out.

"Good point," Kitaro agreed with a smile. "Anyway, lets go see if there are any rescue requests today."

Sally nodded. She put on her red bandana and left out the doorway, Kitaro following close behind.

At the Pelipper Post Office, Pelipper were flying in and out of the mouth of the giant Pelipper shaped building. Sally and Kitaro walked to the bulletin board outside the post office.

"See anything, Sally?" Kitaro asked, watching her scan the board.

"Yeah. Papers," Sally smart-mouthed. "Oh hello."

Sally took a request off the bulletin board. It read, "Help! I need assistance! I was attacked! I don't care who it is, just help! Come to Murky Cave!"

"Murky Cave? Isn't that where you and Gengar went to and where you found Gardevoir?" Kitaro asked after hearing what the request read.

"Yeah. But my question is, who is dumb enough to even go to Murky Cave?" Sally asked sassily.

"Who cares? Lets go save the dumb person!" Kitaro joked as he ran ahead of Sally.

"Ugh... Kitaro..." Sally said, sounding annoyed.

Shivers went down Kitaro's spine as he stared at the gloomy cave that is Murky Cave.

"Okay, lets go in," Sally said anxiously.

"Ummm... On second thought, maybe that one that said 'go to Tiny Woods' would've been a better choice," Kitaro said shivering greatly.

Sally glared at the Pikachu, giving him a look that read 'Get your butt in this cave before I make you'. Kitaro sighed heavily, taking a deep breath and walked into the cave, Sally following close behind.

The duo were lucky entering the cave on Halloween; Kitaro mostly because Sally can't get hit by Ghost attacks. Sally told Kitaro that on the day of Halloween, the Ghost filled areas are empty because the Ghost Pokemon tend to terrorize people on this holiday. A massive shiver sparked on the Pikachu.

The air began grow colder and heavier as Sally and Kitaro got closer to the shrine. The duo felt disappointed when they found nobody who needed help.

"Dang it, end of the line," Sally said, pouting.

"What's the big idea? Is this some sort of prank?" Kitaro asked nobody, making Sally look at him in confusion.

A sudden tap on the shoulder startled Kitaro, making the Pikachu hide behind Sally. However, Sally was shocked of who it was. A cream colored fox Pokemon stood with 9 tails flowing in the strange eerie air.

"Ninetales!" Sally shouted, her echo being heard from the other end of the cave.

"Ah, greetings, Sally and Kitaro. How are you this fine Hallows Eve?" Ninetales asked politely.

"We're doing fine... me more than him, obviously," Sally replied, looking back to her chicken partner. "But what are you doing off Mt. Freeze?"

Ninetales gave a small sigh. "Well... After you and Gengar visited me, I began to yawn a lot. Well, truth is, even before that I was yawning quite a bit. I didn't know why," Ninetales explained. She gave a slight giggle. "Funny. A nearly 1000 year old fox like me not knowing why I yawn so much. It makes me laugh. Hah hah!" Ninetales shook her head in order to get herself out of the thought. "Anyway, I spoke to Xatu and he said...nothing. I then looked back on how and why Pokemon yawn. It hit me, I was bored on Mt. Freeze. There was not enough action on the summit to satisfy my lack of action. There was just too much peace."

"Too much peace? How can there be too much peace?" Sally asked retorically, confused.

"In any case, I left Mt. Freeze and decided to do some traveling of my own. And well, here we are," Ninetales further explained.

"Uhkay. By the way, did you post this request, Ninetales?" Kitaro finally asked after cowarding in a corner over the entire conversation.

"No. I did not," Ninetales shook her head.

"Did you find someone when you got here?" Sally asked, beginning to get annoyed.

"Just that human-turned-Gengar and his friends who apparently was going to pull a Halloween prank on you," Ninetales said.

"Gengar? Team Meanies!" Sally's face turned red as steam began to exit her ears. "Ohh... When I see that son-of-a-gun, I'm going to giving him a tail to the face."

"Count me in," Kitaro said, wanting revenge on Team Meanies as well.

"Yes yes, but that can wait. I have a bit of a surprise for you," Ninetales said with a smile.

She walked to a rock and picked up a bucket fule of candy.

"CANDY! WHERE..."

"I took the liberty to get some of this from a human store. You like these treats, yes, Sally?" Ninetales replied with a smile. "What do you say to recieve candy?"

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Sally shouted, excited to near candy.

Just as Kitaro was about to get his handful of candy, a black ball in purple smoke with giant eyes and a giant mouth appeared behind him. "Hey. Can I have some candy too?" the Pokemon asked eeriely polite.

Kitaro looked behind, his face blue, and ran when he saw the ghost. Sally laughed at this, knowing that Halloween could not be complete without a few scares... especially the unintentional revenge ones.

"Sure, Gastly, you can have Kitaro's half," Sally offered to the black ball.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Gastly said with a big smile.

"Best Halloween ever!" Sally shouted, scoffing down her half of candy.

Ninetales smiled at this and walked off, knowing not to disturb them.


End file.
